Unholy Trinity: Snixxxmas
by NayaFan
Summary: Future Fic, established Unholy Trinity relationship. Set in December 2018. An early Christmas gift for you all, rated M for sexy times. contains femslash and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**

**I've been writing so much angst recently so I thought I'd write some fluff and smut in time for Christmas to cheer myself up. This is an unholy trinity relationship fic, I'll eventually be writing more from this universe after I'm finished with a few of my other fics so let me know what you think of this :) Set in 2018.**

**Not in the same universe as any of my other fics.**

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but I've cut it into two parts to ensure that at least part of it is posted before Christmas. Thank you to Klmeire for basically being my beta for this :)**

Chapter 1

Santana grins as she reaches the end of the dirt track, catching sight of the twinkling Christmas lights that are decorating the front of the old farm house they lived in. There are no neighbours for miles, no-one to see the decorations but neither the latina or Quinn could deny Brittany the joy that the simple act of putting up lights and decorations brought her. She eases the landrover to a stop in front of the house, breathing in the fresh country air as she jumps out of the vehicle and pushes the door closed, locking it more from habit than necessity. The raven haired woman walks to the front door and smirks as she realises it's locked, meaning only one thing. Santana quietly unlocks the door and slips inside, locking it behind her again and toe-ing off her high heels so that the wooden floor wouldn't give her away as she sneaks across the hall and towards the stairs. The familiar sound of flesh striking flesh floats down from the bedroom, causing her to frown at someone needing to be punished. The latina starts walking up the stairs, the plush carpet mixed with bare feet disguising her presence in the house. Stopping in the doorway of the bedroom she shares with her two blondes, the frown leaves her face at the sight of a naked Quinn draped over an equally naked Brittany's lap. Santana watches as Brittany brings her hand down onto Quinn's pink backside, the almost animalistic moans coming from the hazel eyed girl tells Santana that this spanking is purely erotic, not a punishment. Blue eyes flit up to meet the latina's eyes that are darkened with lust and they share a grin as the dancer beckons the tanned woman towards them, Santana's feet moving forward without hesitation and her eyes latch on to the collar that is around Quinn's neck, telling the latina exactly what is in store for Quinn tonight. She feels her heart rate pick up as her and Brittany's eyes remain locked for a few seconds, pupils dilated, the sound of slow firm spanks filling the room again as she stands by Brittany's side.

"Stand up" Brittany's voice is firm, the blonde in complete control of the situation. Quinn pushes herself up from the other blonde's lap, clasping her hands in front of her and waiting for Brittany's next order. "Ask Mistress Santana for permission to undress her" the tall blonde tells Quinn, leaving no room for argument. Santana turns to her other girlfriend, waiting for her to speak.

"May I please undress you, Mistress?" Quinn asks, keeping her eyes lowered until a tanned finger hooks under her chin, lifting her head up to meet dark eyes, almost black with want.

"You may" the latina murmurs,easily falling into her dominant role as her eyes drift over to meet Brittany's bright blue eyes that twinkle with excitement. Quinn moves to stand behind Santana, gently pulling the clip from her hair, allowing silky raven hair to cascade down the latina's back. Pale shaky hands unbutton the white shite that Santana wore to work, revealing a white lace bra and a toned stomach, her hands linger on soft skin covering hard muscle, only realising her mistake when it's too late.

"Did you have permission to do that little girl?" Santana asks sternly, eyes flashing as she slaps Quinn's hand away, pulling her shirt off herself and depositing it on the floor. Planting her hands on her hips, she stands there in her pants and bra, her stern gaze boring into the hazel eyed blonde.

"No, mistress" Quinn whispers, dropping her head, her stomach clenching in anticipation.

"On your knees" Santana demands, Quinn instantly dropping to her hands and knees, eyes focusing on the plush cream carpet. The latina bends down, taking the small silver tag that's attached to the leather collar between her thumb and fore finger, running the forefinger over the 'S' that's engraved on one side, turning it to look at the 'B' on the other side. "Who do you belong to little girl?" she asks in a murmur.

"You and Mistress Brittany" is the instant response, Quinn's eyes still trained on the floor. She listens as Santana crosses the room, her heart thumping in her chest as she hears the closet door open. She waits patiently, the bed next to her creaking as Brittany sits down, blue eyes never leaving the blonde on the floor. Quinn's breath hitches as she feels leather tapping against her bottom, knowing what is coming next. "Count them" Santana orders firmly, lifting the leather crop and bringing it down sharply on the still sensitive skin of her girlfriend's backside.

"One Mistress Santana" The latina's own breath catches in her throat as she glances over at Brittany. The dancer's hand is between her legs, her fingers spreading the hot flesh, her eyes locking with Santana's and the raven haired woman feels her own arousal building at the erotic sight of Brittany teasing herself. She tears her gaze from one beautiful blonde to the other, swinging the crop down for a second time. "Two Mistress Santana" Quinn cries out, exhaling loudly, the distance between pain and pleasure closing quickly. Santana drags the crop across the two pink lines that decorate her girlfriend's ass, taking her time as she admires the view of Quinn pushing her backside out, silently begging for the next stroke. The latina complies, whipping the leather down, eliciting a breathy moan from the woman, "Three Mistress Santana"

"Such a good girl, taking your punishment so well" the latina murmurs as she quickly follows with another stroke, the pleasure and pain now mingling together as Quinn cries out.

"Four Mistress Santana" The latina can't help but grin as she watches Quinn battle to stay still, the blonde's thighs quivering with the desperation she fights to rub them together, to cause some friction, find some relief. The last stroke is the hardest and Quinn almost orgasms right there, "Five Mistress Santana" she chokes out, her chest heaving.

"Now let's see if you can finish Mistress Brittany's request without getting distracted this time" Santana states and Quinn stands up, her face flushed as she reaches behind the latina and unclasps her bra. She slides the straps from the tanned girl's arms, hearing Brittany moan as Santana's magnificent breasts are freed from their confines, dark nipples hardening as the air hits them. Brittany watches breathlessly as the other blonde unbuttons the latina's dress pants, sliding them down toned thighs, Santana stepping out of them before allowing Quinn to slide her thong off. Quinn catches a glimpse of the latina's soaked pussy before lowering her eyes again and straightening up, waiting for the next instruction.Brittany pushes herself up from the bed, the glint in her eye informing Santana of what's happening next, the Latina watching as the dancer walks to the closet,swaying hips almost mesmerising her. The raven haired woman pulls the front of Quinn's collar, forcing the blonde to move closer to her.

"Red for stop" Santana whispers to Quinn, her tone soft. The hazel eyed beauty nods her understanding, watching as the Latina's face transforms, easily falling back into her dominant role as she points to the bed. The blonde instinctively walks to the bed, Santana following her and coaxing her down onto her back and straddling her. Plump lips suck on a pale neck, working their way round to Quinn's jaw before mashing the lips together. The Latina makes a show of pressing her breasts down onto Quinn's, her tanned hand sneaking between them to tweak a pink nipple. Santana jumps as Brittany's hand smacks down on her backside, the Latina twisting around to look at her , recognising the look in the crystal blue eyes, she climbs off Quinn and falls to her knees, eyes lowered. Brittany smirks at the obedience, clasping a leather collar around Santana's neck, the silver 'B' hanging from it serving as a reminder that ultimately, Brittany is in charge.

"I think you've had enough control for one day, don't you think so pet?" Brittany asks, staring down at the tanned woman kneeling at her feet, almost daring her to slip up and make eye contact.

"Yes Mistress Brittany" Santana responds, willing herself to remain submissive. Brittany notices the struggle on her girlfriend's face and kneels down.

"I think pet needs some help" she murmurs, pulling the front of the latina's collar, sitting on the bed and pulling Santana over her lap in one swift movement. Her pale fingers run across the curves of Santana's bottom, nails lightly scratching the smooth skin. "Who do you belong to?" Brittany asks, laying a hard spank to the latina's left buttock.

"You, Mistress Brittany" Santana responds, her body jerking as a hard smack strikes her bottom, pleasure a long way away as the pain explodes in her globes. Brittany's hand crashes down again and again, Santana letting out shrieks of pain as her behind heats up, the first of her tears starting to drip from her eyes as Quinn watches in awe. Brittany watches her girlfriend carefully, watching and waiting for the signs. Santana feels her connection to her girlfriend grow stronger,the touch of Brittany's hand that is now caressing red hot skin is multiplied, as if the blonde is touching her soul. She follows the dancer's demand to kneel on the floor even before her brain registers the words, her gaze automatically sliding to the floor. Santana realises why Brittany had gone to the closet when the blonde drops an item in front of the latina's face, the woman'e dark eyes trailing over the large black dildo, nine inches of solid plastic attached to a harness.

"Put it on me pet" Brittany's voice is strong, commanding...vastly different than her usual soft, innocent lilt. Santana keeps her eyes lowered as she picks up the harness, crawling closer to her mistress, stopping at her feet.

"May I touch you Mistress?" the latina asks in a murmur.

"You may" Brittany responds, looking down at her pet as she works, nodding in satisfaction when she finally feels warm hands moves away from her body. "On the bed Pet" the tall blonde orders, waiting until Santana is laying on the bed. "Quinn, prepare your mistress" Quinn crawls up the bed, positioning her head between Santana's spread legs, no need to ask the latina for permission, not when Mistress Brittany has already given it. She inhales the heady scent of the latina's arousal, running a finger down her slick folds and eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette. Quinn removes her finger, replacing it with her tongue, sucking on Santana's swollen clit, the latina's moans only turning the blondes on more, Brittany watching them hungrily. Santana's body moves without effort, grinding onto her girlfriend's tongue, a thin sheet of sweat covering her tanned body, her hands gripping onto the head-rest behind her, muscles popping against damp skin from the strain. Quinn tongue makes leisurely patterns around the latina's heated flesh, the muscle parting the folds and dipping into a drooling entrance, the writhing body underneath her jerking forward. She teases her mistress' tight hole, circling it until the latina begs, sliding her tongue away as soon as the desperate cries leave the brunette's mouth. Brittany's hand reaches out and pulls on Quinn's collar, the soft skin brushing Santana's heated pussy causing the latina to buck wildly, eyes clenched in desperation. Quinn allows herself to be gently pulled away from the exotic beauty that lay spread out in front of her, resisting would mean punishment. Brittany guides the other blonde forward so that she is squatting over Santana's face. The latina feels the tip of Brittany's plastic phallus run the length of her soaking slit, coating the dildo in natural lubricant. Quinn lowers herself onto Santana's mouth, muffling the scream that erupts from the latina as Brittany pushes into her. "You don't come until Quinn does" The dancer tells Santana, the latina's tongue instantly snaking out and moaning as the taste of Quinn coats her mouth. She doesn't tease, choosing to enter Quinn straight away, if only to speed up her own release. Brittany pumps into her pet, eyes locked on the erotic sight of Quinn grinding Santana's mouth and holding onto the head-rest, pale hands next to tanned.

"Mistress Brittany?" Quinn groans out, her voice strained, "Please?"

"You may come" Brittany states and an animalistic shriek rips from the hazel eyed woman's throat as Santana's tongue curls inside her, hitting just the right spot, Quinn coming undone, her juices coating the latina's neck and chin. She collapses onto the bed, laying by Santana's side and breathing heavily, hooded eyes watching as Brittany's pace increases, the latina lifting her ass from the bed to meet every thrust. The room is filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as the dancer and latina move as one, like a well rehearsed dance. "Come for me Santana" As soon as the words are spoken, Santana's wall clench around the dildo, forcing the insert to press into Brittany's clit, the blonde's orgasm ripping through her body at the same time that the latina tenses, shuddering beneath her mistress before her muscles turn to mush, her body going limp on the mattress as Brittany slumps forward, breathing heavily, her heart thudding in her chest as she lays exhaused on top of her pet.

**Let me know what you think, I will do my best to get the second part up for Christmas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and thanks to those who have put this on alert.**

**I know, I suck. I tried my best to get this up by Christmas but I've had a lot going on so I didn't really have time to write much until now.**

**This was supposed to be the last part but it seems to have taken on a mind of it's own. There will be one more chapter after this.**

Chapter 2

Santana is the first to wake up, wrapped up in the naked bodies of her two blonde girlfriends. She glances over at the clock beside their bed, seeing that it's almost seven and she eases herself out from underneath the other women, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater. The latina looks at her two sleeping blondes, smirking at the harness that Brittany is still wearing and debating whether or not to wake them up. She decides to make a start on dinner first and she slips out of the bedroom, tip toeing down to the kitchen and turning the coffee machine on. While waiting for the coffee to be ready, Santana wanders through to the livingroom, adding more wood to the fire and placing the fire-guard back in front of it. Warm arms wrapping around her waist make her smile as she turns around in Quinn's arms, placing a warm kiss to the slightly taller woman's lips. The Latina feels Quinn smile into the kiss, opening her eyes to look deep into hazel orbs. She reaches up and traces the leather collar with her fingers, unclasping it and pecking another kiss to pink lips before placing the collar on the coffee table.

"Thank you Mistress Santana" Quinn murmurs teasingly, her hands sneaking around to grasp the latina's toned ass in her hands, Santana letting out a low hiss at the fingers kneading the still sensitive skin. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen" the blonde adds, the tanned woman nodding her agreement. A growling sound from Quinn's stomach interrupts their moment.

"Hungry huh?" Santana smirks, her eyes raking down the blonde's body that is only covered with a long t'shirt. "Why don't you go wake Britts up and I'll make dinner" she suggests, sending her girlfriend from the room with a playful swat. Santana walks back into the kitchen, taking three mugs from the cupboard and preparing three coffees to each of their likings. Scanning the freezer, she struggles to find food that isn't being saved for Christmas day, finally settling on a pizza. She closes the freezer door, turning to see a bleary eyed Brittany shuffling into the kitchen, Quinn entering behind her and making a beeline for her coffee. Santana grins at the dancer, dropping the pizza onto the work top and holding her arms out to the tall blonde.

"Hi" Brittany mumbles as she finds residence in the latina's arms, her face buried into her neck. Santana chuckles lowly at the change in Brittany, the dancer's cute and innocent demeanour in vast contrast with the persona she wore in the bedroom. Tanned hands run over the toned curves of Brittany's thighs, settling just below her backside, feeling the blonde's warm skin through her thin leggings. The blonde pulls back, grinning at her girlfriend and reaching out to take her collar off, placing it on the kitchen table. "Are you okay? That wasn't too much?" Brittany asks quietly.

"I'm perfect" Santana replies simply, winking at the taller woman and kissing her softly. She smiles as Quinn puts the pizza in the oven for her, despite the fact that she probably did it because she is starving and not to be smaller blonde places a kiss to each of her girlfriend's lips after she closes the oven door.

"I'm going to finish wrapping some presents. Do not come upstairs and peek" Quinn warns, narrowing her eyes specifically at Santana and leaving the room.

"I really don't understand why she looked right at me" the Latina tells Brittany innocently, the blonde letting out a scoff as she grabs her coffee and leads her girlfriend into the livingroom. Sitting on the comfy sofa, Brittany pats the space beside her, Santana taking the hint and dropping down next to her, immediately wincing. Blue eyes watch in mild concern and the dancer places her coffee onto the table and walking back out of the livingroom. "Uh...Britt?" the Latina calls out, wondering why she had left her. She waits for almost a minute before the tall woman returns, a tube of aloe cream in her hands and a small smile on her face. The blonde sits back down next to her girlfriend and pats her lap invitingly, knowing that the latina knows what to do, lifting her arms out of the way as Santana clambers over her lap, her stomach resting on the sofa and her backside pointing skyward. Brittany peels Santana's sweatpants down to reveal the still pink ass underneath them, rolling her eyes at the lack of underwear. She uncaps the tube of cream and squeezes a large dollop onto her hand, rubbing her hands together and starting to spread it around her girlfriend's buttocks, the latina moaning in appreciation.

0-00-0

Quinn smiles at the sight of her two girlfriends snuggled together on the sofa as she enters the room with her arms filled with wrapped presents. She returns the wink that Santana sends her before placing the gifts underneath the tree that Brittany had spent hours decorating the week before, the latina immediately standing up to check out with gifts were hers. Santana catches the firm look that Quinn sends her way and makes a show of clasping her hands behind her back as she scrutinises the presents with her name on them.

"Seriously San? You can't wait until tomorrow?" Brittany asks in amusement, knowing that the latina is itching to open them. The dancer almost melts when Santana pulls off her pout and puppy dog eyes to full effect, almost giving in to her until Quinn shakes her head in the negative, one perfectly shaped eye brow raised. "Well you will have to" Brittany states.

"Just one?" Santana responds, sounding very much like a child. "A little one?" the latina amends, turning her gaze to Quinn and realising she isn't going to get her own way. She decides to give up, now that the collars are off, Quinn could easily decide to punish her if she ended up going too far with it, something she doesn't want to happen on Christmas eve. "Alright, whatever..I'll go get the pizza out of the oven" she grumbles, pouting slightly as she leaves the room, Quinn rolling her eyes as she turns to look at the other blonde.

"Still the same Santana from high school" Brittany laughs, walking over to Quinn and wrapping her arms around her and kissing her softly. "I'm so looking forward to tomorrow, I love Christmas, everything is just so bright and cheerful and even though it reminds me of how much we've lost by being together, it also reminds me of how much my life is better because we are together" Quinn smiles at the dancer's words, hazel eyes locking with blue as she leans forward to kiss her, feeling Brittany smile into the kiss. They break apart as Santana yells from that kitchen that the pizza is ready and they walk to the kitchen with their hands linked, both sitting at the table as their girlfriend places plates of pizza in front of them and joins them. They eat in a comfortable silence, Santana quickly coming out of her pouting session as she enjoys her girlfriends' company. She keeps her gaze trained on her food as she slides a bare foot along the floor, lifting it to graze Quinn's calf, the other woman's eyes snapping up to look at her, Santana purposely avoiding her gaze. Her foot slowly caresses the inside of Quinn's bare leg, gradually climbing higher, the blonde's breath hitching and gaining Brittany's attention. Blue eyes twinkle, her mouth curving into a knowing smirk as she subtly glances over at the Latina, their eyes locking for one electrified moment. Santana focuses back on to her pizza as her foot massages Quinn's inner thigh, the tiniest of moans escaping the blonde's lips as her girlfriend's foot slides higher. The Latina smirks when she feels the damp spot on Quinn's panties, dropping her foot back to the floor innocently, Brittany smirking at the disappointment etched on the other blonde's features.

"I think I may have an early night tonight" Santana states as she pushes her plate away from her.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really tired" Brittany agrees after spotting the playful glint in the latina's dark eyes, struggling to maintain her innocent expression at the dibelief on Quinn's face, almost giggling. "I think I'll just go straight to bed once I'm finished" Brittany adds, taking another bite of pizza and looking away from the other women.

"Seriously?" Quinn asks in horror, feeling all worked up after Santana's teasing and not feeling all too thrilled at the prospect of being left hanging. "It's early" she squeaks and Brittany looks over at her in confusion. One glance at the raven haired woman sitting opposite them and her confusion fades. Sliding her chair back, Brittany takes their now empty plates over to the sink, looking over her shoulder as she washes them and grinning at the sight of Santana's foot once again snaking up Quinn's thigh.

"Yep, time for bed I think" the latina says, abruptly removing her foot from Quinn's trembling thigh and standing up. "Goodnight" she purrs as she leans down to passionately kiss the aroused woman, nipping her lip as she pulls away, wandering over to Brittany and doing the same to her.

"I'll join you as soon as I've had a shower" Brittany replies, following Santana from the room and leaving a shocked Quinn alone in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" she murmurs to herself, listening as her girlfriend's make their way upstairs, the creaking from the floorboards announcing that they had seperated, Brittany inside the bathroom and Santana in their bedroom. She is convinced that they are kidding and waits for them to come back down, her jaw dropping as she hears the shower start, Brittany's melodic voice drifting down from the bathroom as she sings a song that Quinn has never heard blonde decides to follow the other women upstairs, ignoring the throb between her legs as she determinedly strides up to the bedroom she shares with her girlfriends, entering the room and freezing in place.

"A little hot for pyjamas, don't you think?" Santana smirks, pulling the tank top off and tossing it into the laundry basket and turning to face Quinn, wearing only her sweat pants. Quinn closes the gap between them in just a few steps, pushing Santana onto the bed, the Latina laying flat on her back and staring up at the woman. Deep brown eyes twinkle with amusement as she takes in her girlfriend's flustered face, grinning goofily at her. "What? You're not tired?" she asks innocently, all coherent thoughts falling from her mind as Quinn pulls the oversized t'shirt over her head and steps out of her panties. The Latina lifts her hips as her girlfriend tugs on her sweat pants, allowing them to be pulled from her legs. Hazel eyes rake over the tanned body spread out in front of her, over the swell of Santana's breasts, down taut abs and across the small strip of soft curls, her eyes settling on the latina's already soaking centre. Quinn lowers herself to the bed, one hand either side of Santana's head, eyes locked with the latina's dilated ones.

"That wasn't very nice" Quinn husks, her lips grazing her girlfriend's kneck, trailing soft kisses along her jaw. "Teasing me like that" Santana moans when Quinn's lips reach her ear, gently taking the lobe between her teeth. Wrapping her legs around her to pull her closer, she crosses one ankle over the other to hold Quinn in place, pushing down onto her lower back with her heels. Santana gasps at the sharp smack that meets her left buttock, the blonde's hand gently rubbing away the sting. "It was a very naughty thing you did, I think you need to be punished" Quinn murmurs into the latina's ear as her hand spanks sensitive skin again, eliciting a breathy moan from the raven haired woman underneath her. Her mouth trails down to latch on to a dark nipple, teasing her tongue across it and feeling it stiffen in response. Both women's heads whip around to the door at the sound of Brittany clearing her throat, neither one of them had heard the bathroom door open. The dancer's eye darken with want as she takes in the sight before her, her towel dropping to the floor and both of her girlfriend's gasp as their eyes roam over the porcelain skin, covered in glistening drops of water.

"It's very lonely in that big shower by myself" Brittany states, turning on her heel and sauntering back to the bathroom, the towel left behind on the floor. A glance over her shoulder tells the taller blonde that her girlfriends are close behind her.

**Let me know what you think and I will do my very best to get the last chapter up quickly. Happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**So it's well after Christmas but I thought I should finish the story anyway since people seemed to like it. If you guys are interested in me writing more Unholy Trinity fics then let me know.**_

_**Christmas day goes a little differently for the Unholy Trinity than it does for the rest of us ;)**_

_**R&R please**_

Chapter 3

Quinn smiles from her place on their sofa as she watches Santana help Brittany's niece build up the new toys they had gotten her while Brittany and the other Pierces worked in the kitchen. She can't help but feel a little sad at times like these, she loves her girlfriends more than anything and doesn't regret one thing of their relationship but she misses her parents more than anything. Santana looks up from the toy, her gaze locking with Quinn's, the Latina feeling the exact same way as her girlfriend. In the six years since they had graduated high school, they had made a decent life for themselves, set up a nice home and lived comfortably but every so often on family orientated holidays, Quinn and Santana would always have that moment of mourning for the people that had walked out of their lives. Susan Pierce had been a god send to them, the older woman never failing to be there on each woman's birthday, treating her daughter's girlfriends like they were her own children and never once judging their less than traditional relationship, only caring that they were happy and healthy.

"Aunt Q why are you sitting by yourself?" Amy asks from her place on the floor next to Santana.

"Yeah Aunt Q, you're not allowed to be boring on Christmas" Santana grins, causing Quinn to roll her eyes at the latina as she moves to sit on the floor next to them. "Much better" The blonde knows that Santana is trying to distract her, the latina knowing that Quinn knows it too thanks to the sloppy kiss on the cheek the hazel eyed woman gives her, the hispanic woman shooting her a wink. Brittany smiles as she leans against the doorway, watching her girlfriends entertain her niece, the three of them now stifles a laugh at how much of a big kid Santana is, the latina nudging Quinn's elbow every so often and causing the other woman's pen to slide over the lines. Brittany feels her Mother's arm slip around her shoulders, the older Pierce smiling warmly at the scene in front of them.

"They're really good with her" Susan states, her daughter nodding in agreement. "They'd be wonderful parents if you all ever decided to have a child" she adds, clearly hinting.

"That wouldn't be able to happen" Brittany replies, her eyes sad.

"There's always a way" Susan remarks. "Go join your girls, We'll be fine without you for a while" she adds and the dancer nods, pushing her herself off of the doorframe and walking over to the trio on the floor, gracefully sitting down next to them. She smiles when Santana pushes a colouring book over to her, "accidentally" knocking Quinn's elbow as she does so. They listen to Amy's stories about pre-school, discovering the girl has many of them, the latina smirking when the child comments on how Quinn needs to learn to stay in the lines, offering the blonde some assistance. The second Amy leaves the room to get some juice, Quinn lays a firm smack onto Santana's ass, the latina yelping and turning to glare at her girlfriend, her hand reaching back to try and rub the sting away.

"That's what happens when you make me colour outside of the lines" Quinn states in a mock stern voice, grinning over at Brittany who rolls her eyes at their antics.

0-00-0

Santana jumps as she closes the fridge door to reveal a tipsy Brittany standing there, her megawatt smile firmly in place as she wraps her arms around the latina and mashes their lips together, her tongue sliding into Santana's mouth. The kiss grows more passionate, their tongues wrestling for dominance, the latina almost dropping her bottle of beer when Brittany starts to grope her. With reluctance, she pushes the tall blonde backwards, removing her hands from her chest.

"Later" she murmurs huskily, "When there isn't an impressionable five year old child in the livingroom" Santana adds, desperately trying to ignore the pout on Brittany's face. "You can do whatever you want to me when it's just the three of us" The latina says, groaning inwardly when she notices the glint in her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes, the blonde giving her a smirk and a nod before turning to walk back to the livingroom, adding some extra sway to her hips. Santana realises this is going to be a long night, knowing exactly what kind of mood the blonde is in. She pops open her beer, taking a long gulp and preparing herself for the night ahead, thinking briefly that she should warn Quinn before smirking and shaking her head, It'll be way more fun if she works it out for herself. Santana saunters back into the livingroom, ignoring the questioning look coming from Quinn when the blonde notices the infamous smirk on the pouty lips. The latina sits down next to Brittany's dad, knowing her girlfriend would never attempt to tease her in clear sight of her father, almost feeling bad for Quinn who is sitting next to the dancer, almost. Hazel eyes narrow at Santana's choice of seat, the latina did, of course, have a great relationship with Bill but would almost always choose to sit next to her two blondes, even if it meant sitting on one of their laps.

"So, what do you girls have planned for New Years Eve?" Bill asks them.

"We're just going to hang out here Dad, have some quality alone time" Brittany responds and Bill Chuckles.

"You live almost in the middle of nowhere, you always have alone time" he says.

"I can't get enough of my girls" his daughter tells him, sending a meaningful look in Quinn's direction, only the hazel eyed woman noticing it, a faint blush spreading across her face at the hidden meaning in Brittany's words. Santana watches her girlfriends out of the corner of her eye as she listens to the conversations going on around her, noticing Brittany's arm brushing the swell of Quinn's left breast as she reaches for her glass of one. She can feel eyes on her and her heart rate quickens as she makes eye contact with Brittany, the predatory glint in her blue eyes causing Santana's stomach to lurch. She tears her gaze away from the blonde, choosing to focus on the half asleep child next to Bill.

"Hey guys, I can take Amy upstairs if you like, let her sleep there until you're ready to leave" the Latina states, looking over at Brittany's brother and sister-in-law. Santana picks Amy up once her parents nod, gently carrying the little girl out of the livingroom and into the hall. She carefully climbs the stairs and into their bedroom, placing her amongst the fresh sheets and tucking her in.

"Goodnight Aunt San" Amy murmurs sleepily.

"Goodnight sweetheart" the Latina replies, kidding her forehead softly. She sits on the edge of the bed until the little girl is asleep, knowing from past experience that she got scared if someone wasn't in the room with her if there wasn't a night light. Quietly leaving the room and closing the door, Santana almost jumps out of her skin when she comes face to face with Brittany. How the hell does that do that, the Latina thinks to herself as the blonde takes her hand and pulls her into the bathroom.

"Hi" Brittany breathes, her fingers fumbling with the button on her girlfriend's jeans.

"Britt! No, we have guests!" the Latina hisses, "Guests who are drinking and will need to pee" she adds.

"What? You don't want me? You don't want me to fuck you right now?" Brittany husks into Santana's ear, sucking on her earlobe. Her hand slides into the Latina's jeans, smirking at the lack of underwear, as usual, and running a finger down her wet slit.

"I do baby, I want you to fuck me so bad but not right now. Not when your family are here" the Hispanic woman pleads. "And not while Amy is asleep across the hall" she adds, pulling back from Brittany and sliding out of the bathroom and quickly making her way downstairs. Quinn raises a perfectly shaped brow when Santana enters the livingroom, looking flushed and nervous as she sits back down next to Bill. Brittany enters the room moments later, a faux innocent look on her face and Quinn realises what must have happened, knowing that the other blonde is turning it into a game. She watches Brittany as the dancer slumps down next to her and drapes her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Did Amy fall asleep okay?" Brittany's brother asks.

"She fell asleep straight away" Santana replies, her voice more high pitched than usual, a small blush still playing on her cheeks. Brittany holds the latina's gaze for a few moments, her eyes flicking down to her fingers, knowing that Santana will follow her line of sight, holding two fingers out and lifting her eyes to give the latina meaningful look, dark eyes widening at the gesture.

"Santana, are you alright? You look a little flushed" Susan comments in concern.

"Yeah, it's just really hot in here, is anyone else hot?" the latina asks, desperate for a distraction, Quinn watching her in amusement and stiffening as Brittany uses the fact that everyone's attention is on Santana to her advantage. Her hand sneaks around to cup the other blonde's breast, her finger flicking Quinn's sensitive nipple before sliding back up her body to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. Brittany smiles to herself, seriously enjoying herself as she relaxes back against the sofa cushions while her girlfriends fidget and try their hardest to take part in the conversations going on between the other Pierces.

0-00-0

Quinn feels a warm hand touch her lower back as the three women stand at the front door, waving goodbye to the Pierces. Even before all of them are in the car, the hand travels lower, slipping inside the waistband of her yoga pants, playfully pinging the band of her thong before snaking down to cup one of her globes. She feels a chin rest on her shoulder, surprised to see waves of black hair falling onto her chest. Quinn glances around her, realising that Brittany is no longer standing with them as she leans back against Santana's chest, inhaling the comforting scent of the latina's favourite perfume.

"Brittany's in a kind of...uh playful mood" Quinn states quietly.

"She's drunk and horny as fuck" Santana retorts bluntly, causing hazel eyes to roll as Quinn chuckles. The raven haired woman keeps one hand in the back of her girlfriend's pants, squeezing the warm flesh teasingly, using her free hand to wave to the departing car of the Pierces. Santana pulls her hand from the blonde's pants, allowing the elastic to snap back into place loudly and somewhat painfully with an innocent grin as she closes and locks the front door, following her girlfriend into the livingroom, both of them halting in shock. "How the hell did she get changed so fast?" Quinn hears Santana murmur in disbelief as both of their eyes rake over Brittany's body, the red corset and matching panties, their gazes lingering on her killer fuck me boots. The taller blonde lifts her arms, the collars dangling from the fingertips on each hand, holding Quinn's one out to the Latina who quickly takes it, clipping it into place around the blonde's neck, noticing hazel eyes lowering to the ground in submission. Santana turns to face Brittany, waiting for instruction, her own eyes lowering when the dancer approaches her with the collar. The latina feels a finger being placed under her chin, urging her to look at her girlfriend, surprised to see blue eyes gazing back at her questioningly, surprising clear and in focus. Santana gives her a simple nod and the blonde fastens the collar around her neck, brown eyes sliding back down to the floor.

"Strip" Brittany orders simply. She nods in approval as her girlfriends rush to comply, her eyes raking over their bodies once their clothes are in a heap on the floor. "Upstairs" she says, Quinn and Santana glancing at each other in confusion, wondering why they had started in the livingroom. "Now!" she adds sternly and they quickly turn towards the door. Santana can feel Brittany watching her as she climbs the stairs, suddenly realising why they had undressed downstairs, feeling vulnerability coursing through her at the feeling of being naked while her Mistress is still dressed. Brittany follows them into their bedroom, the power and arousal flows through her body as her girlfriend's stand in the centre of the room, their heads down in submission. She circles them slowly, smirking and watching them. "Lie on the bed on your back, pet" she orders into Santana's ear, her hot breath tickling the latina's neck, causing goosebumps to spring up all over her body as she follows her Mistress' instructions. She strains to listen when she notices Brittany murmuring into Quinn's ear, the shorter blonde disappearing into the closet with a nod. "Move further up the bed, onto the pillows" Brittany tells the latina and Santana pushes herself up so that her head is resting on the pillows. "Now pet, you're going to learn a very important lesson tonight, when I want to fuck you...you let me fuck you" the dancer's husky demanding voice sends ripples down to Santana's centre, releasing a breathy moan as Brittany's hand smacks down onto her soaking wet pussy. "What will you do, Pet?"

"Let you fuck me, Mistress" Santana gasps.

"Good girl but you still need to be punished" Brittany warns her as Quinn emerges from the closet, handing the other blonde a pair of padded handcuffs, the taller woman crawling onto the bed and straddling Santana and running a finger nail down between the latina's breasts and onto her stomach, leaving a pink line across the toned abs. The hispanic woman's breath hitches as her Mistress leans over her, her cleavage directly over Santana's face as she loops the chain of the handcuffs between the bars of the headrest, taking a hold of her pet's left wrist and snapping the handcuff closed around it before doing the same to the other wrist. Brittany smirks down at the woman underneath, seeing understanding dawn in the dark eyes, watching the look turn to desperation as the latina pulls against her restraints, the muscles in her arms popping against her skin as she strains. A sharp slack to the side of her buttock ceases her struggles, her eyes still pleading with her Mistress, a slow smirk spreading across Brittany's lips is her only response as the dancer climbs off of her. Quinn allows the taller blonde to guide her onto the bottom of the bed, laying on her back and staring as Brittany pulls her hair from the high ponytail that it had been in all day, her golden locks flowing down her back, the dancer gracefully climbing onto the bed and straddling Quinn, her stiff pink nipples peeking out of the top of the corset as she flattens herself against the shorter blonde, fiery blue eyes gazing into intense hazel. Quinn moans as into the most passionate and heated kiss she has ever had, Brittany completely taking charge as she pulls back, biting the other woman's bottom lip gently before her mouth trails along Quinn's jaw and scraping her teeth down her neck, settling on her pulse point.

"May I touch you, Mistress?" Quinn pleads breathlessly, a simple nod is all she needs before her hands latch onto Brittany's toned ass, kneading the flesh softly as the woman licks and sucks her neck, leaving her mark. Santana watches her Mistress' hand snake along Quinn's thigh, her finger circling her swollen clit as the blonde underneath jerks her hips, begging for more. The latina's breath hitches when Brittany complies, thrusting a finger into Quinn's drooling pussy, hazel eyes closing as she gasps and moans in pleasure, a second finger added as the dancer roughly thrusts in and out of the other woman, using her hips to add more pressure. Blue eyes rise to look warningly at Santana as the hispanic woman starts to struggle against her restraints again, a look of pure deperation and want in her dark eyes. Brittany keeps her gaze locked with Santana's as she fucks Quinn, adding a third finger and using her thumb to circle the woman's clit, her cries of pleasure filling the room and growing more animalistic as she gets closer and closer to her climax. "Mistress?" Quinn pleads, her voice cracking and her chest heaving.

"You may come" Brittany informs her, her blue eyes never leaving the ever darkening ones of Santana. Brittany's name rips from Quinn's throat as her orgasm explodes through her, her whole body feeling as though it's on fire. The dancer turns her gaze back to the writhing woman below her, her thumb still lazily circling her sensitive bud, riding her through her orgasm. "Has Pet learned her lesson?" Brittany asks Santana teasingly.

"Yes Mistress, I'll behave and do anything you tell me" the latina gasps, her brow glistening with a sheen of sweat from her battle with the handcuffs, now slumped back against the pillows.

"Good girl" Brittany nods, sliding from the bed and walking to the closet as Quinn and Santana's gazes lock for one electrified moment, the latina's eyes leaving the hazel ones as their Mistress exits the closet fastening the harness around her waist, her panties no longer on, the same huge dildo from before sticking out in front of her as she stalks back to the bed. "Mark her" she demands to Quinn who scrambles further up the bed, her mouth finding Santana's dark erect nipple almost instantly, her tongue teasing and slicking it before slipping along to the curve of her tanned breast, biting down softly. "Ask me" Brittany orders simply, staring into the latina's eyes.

"Please Fuck me, Mistress" Santana begs as she spreads her legs, Brittany's eyes dilating as she eyes the dripping pussy laid out in front of her. Lowering herself onto the bed, she places the hard plastic phallis at her latina's entrance, her blue eyes boring into almost black ones as she slides the dildo easily into Santana, a moan bubbling from the hispanic woman's throat. She may love making love to her girls but this is what she craved, being fucked, quick and dirty. Santana hisses as Quinn teeth bite down onto her breast while Brittany roughly pumps into her, the dancer's breathing growing more erratic as the insert slams into her clit. The room is filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and groans of pleasure, turning into yells, begging Brittany not to stop. Quinn's mouth trailing up to the tanned neck of her girlfriend, sucking, licking and biting. Blue eyes watch in awe as the latina convulses beneath her, screams erupting from her plump lips, the sight encouraging the dancer's own orgasm, both girls shrieking with pleasure. Exhausted, Brittany collapses forward onto Santana's naked, heaving chest, both woman panting heavily. They lay there for a while in their post orgasm bliss, both blonde's with their heads on the latina's chest. "Wow" Santana breathes as Brittany's hand reaches up to unclip her collar and then doing the same to Quinn.

"That was new" Quinn comments sleepily as Santana's fingers fumble with the harness around Brittany's waist, the dancer carefully pulling out of the latina and helping her to unfasten it, dropping the harness and dildo to the floor and pulling a key from her cleavage and unlocking Santana's wrists from their restraints. The handcuffs and key join the other items on the floor as Brittany slumps down beside Santana, Quinn on the other side of the latina.

"So, you were wearing that under your shirt all night, huh?" Santana chuckles, a small blush rising on Brittany's face is her only response. Quinn snuggles into her two girlfriends, smiling as she lays there.

"Merry Christmas" she states.

-FIN-

**How did you like the final part? Please drop me a review if you liked it. Thanks for reading and for your patience.**


End file.
